


入侵者

by Maymoon0525



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, 獻給CX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: 如同每個電腦宅，Michael也跟他的電腦有種難以言喻的連繫。對他來說，他更像直覺性的知道什麼時候該再加條RAM，或是什麼時候該換顯卡了。跑測試只不過是用來證明他的直覺。所以他馬上就發現事情不太對勁。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	入侵者

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazer233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer233/gifts).



> 寫給CX的換糧文，雖然原本該寫Squip但我不知道為什麼寫成Michael小論文。  
> 請CX笑納>_<

這種事真的很莫名奇妙，一個活在他電腦裡的超級電腦。  
  
「電腦可以活在電腦裡嗎？」這種事怎麼聽怎麼弔詭。Michael情不自禁問出口，畢竟這是他自己的房間，旁邊也沒有別人在。  
  
「顯然的答案是：不行。如果你是在說我，技術上來說，我靠著通過Jeremy大腦的血液在運作，所以我並沒有 **活** 在你的電腦裡。」連著電腦的耳麥傳出一個充滿磁性的男聲。沒有 **人** 在，不代表沒有對話的對象。  
  
透過電子訊號，現在人們能與遠在千里之外的人通話。同樣通過電子訊號，人們幾乎可以模擬出各種聲音，存在的或不存在的。

「Whatever 。所以你大概更像病毒吧。」反正還是莫名奇妙，從那天到今天。

如同每個電腦宅，Michael也跟他的電腦有種難以言喻的連繫。  
對他來說，他更像直覺性的知道什麼時候該再多掛個硬碟，或是什麼時候該換顯卡了。跑測試只不過是用來證明他的直覺。  
所以他馬上就發現事情不太對勁。

有時候比起邏輯性的思考，第六感或許更管用。  
這就是Michael當時做的事。  
  
他打開一個文檔，打下：  
 _你是誰？_  
  
毫無道理，對吧？  
但這的確有用，因為開始有字自動浮現。  
  
螢幕上顯示著：  
 _我是Jeremy_ _的SQUIP_ _。_

Okay, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?

Michael 覺得，自己當時沒有立刻砸爛電腦簡直是個奇蹟。  
畢竟，他們當時才剛擺脫Squip沒多久，事情剛步回正軌，這傢伙卻又陰魂不散地出現了。

對，正軌，但或許該說：新的正軌。  
戲劇表演結束之後，學校裡的社交圈雖不能說是大風吹，但絕對產生了變動。  
當然，變動的中心就是Michael 最好的朋友：Jeremy 。

Jeremy仍然把Michael視為最好的朋友，不像是Squiped時對他視而不見。  
  
但一切跟Squip之前還是不一樣了。  
  
Jeremy有了新的活動、新的朋友，跟父親正重建關係，更何況有了交往對象——Jeremy暗戀許久的Christine。  
  
這些事情讓Jeremy變得很忙，Michael很高興他的朋友的確得到了他想要的。  
  
他們倆還是會一起打電動，但Michael 還是能感覺到，這種活動帶給他們兩個人的樂趣已經跟以往不同了。  
  
像是RPG裡的夥伴進行了轉職，你們的戰鬥技能不再像以往那麼合作無間。

而這一次，Michael 沒有一個Squip 可以責怪了。

Squip就是在此時出現在他的電腦裡的。  
  
老實說，Michael 覺得當時他沒有砸爛電腦，單純是因為自己剛好閒得發慌。

除此之外，他大概也有點好奇。  
  
畢竟，他是整起事件裡唯一沒有服下Squip的人。  
  
他見過幾個剎那，是那些服過Squip的同學們，都神秘的同步動作。或許是看向樹上的一隻鳥、或許是擺手。  
  
那種同步感讓他有點毛骨悚然，但又同時有種微妙的羨慕。  
因為那些服過Squip的人會相視而笑，彷彿有種心電感應。  
  
而自己，卻被排除在外。

這些複雜的情緒，讓他在看到那行字的時候沒有反射性的關機、或砸爛電腦——他現在也知道就算做了也毫無意義——，而是冷靜地再打下一句話  
 _你想要做什麼？_

得到的回應卻出乎他意料，電腦出現的文字是：  
 _我太無聊了。_  
  
干他屁事？

電腦上的文字持續浮現，沒有因為Michael 沒有說出口的疑問而停止。  
 _作為超級電腦，無可作為簡直是對我的侮辱，所以我決定找點事做。_  
 _根據我的紀錄，你是Jeremy_ _最好的朋友。_  
  
挑了眉，Michael 輸入：  
 _所以？_

_所以我趁你發現我之前，還有我們對話的時候，幫你調整了一下電腦效能，並加固了一下你的防火牆。你可以謝謝我，我不介意。_  
  
大言不慚的文字持續浮現，毫無要停止的意思。  
  
 _順便說一下，你自製的防火牆漏洞實在太多了，我推薦你還是買市售的比較實在。_

這句話倒有點刺激到Michael 了。

_你是說我比不過Claster_ _、Dinastom_ _或是Havawala_ _那種東西_ ？  
這根本可以被視作對他個人的侮辱。  
  
 _你的防火牆勉強是有勝過你說的這三家，但顯然你對市售的定義太狹隘了。不是有花大錢打廣告才叫做市售。uttrrodoo_ _、manawara_ _，或是W_defense_ _雖然都不是上市公司，但他們的確做出了不錯的產品，而且有在販售。_  
  
很好，入侵Michael 電腦的東西正在對他推薦防毒軟體。而且還在繼續。  
  
 _就我個人而言，GOD GATE_ _是我能找到市面上有在販售的產品中最優良的了，雖然我不讚賞創作者的命名品味，但他的作品真的挺不錯，花了我一段時間才找到方法破解。_  
  
太好了，這個入侵者推薦最優良的防火牆，也沒辦法阻止他入侵。

最後那天以進展成防火牆架構課程作結。

Michael覺得最莫名奇妙的一點是，他沒有把這件事告訴Jeremy 。

或許是因為他們從未試著提起過Squip，或許是因為Squip目前看起來沒什麼危險性⋯⋯？  
總之，他還沒想好怎麼做。

從那天開始，Squip就在Michael中的電腦繼續活動，如他所說的，他似乎真的很無聊。

他自己在Michael的桌面上建了一個資料夾，裡面除了他們專門拿來對話的文檔，他還放上了他的每日工作紀錄。

內容大致上不脫他今天在Michael的電腦裡做了什麼小更動、打退了幾個不懷好意的軟體、防火牆的架構哪邊可以做的更好……雖然在電腦中僅有體積不大的文檔，但若他連上文檔中提到網址，就會連到一個精美製作的頁面遊戲，遊戲巧妙地融入各種學習資料，讓他能夠更系統性的學習關於防火牆、入侵等等各種知識。

就連遊戲的背景音樂都是他喜歡的，就算他第一時間被Squip嘲笑說，亂開連結就是中毒的最佳途徑，但破關式的學習方式，Michael不得不說他有些沉迷。

他終於發現事情不對勁，是在某次與Jeremy吃午餐。

他有一陣子沒跟Jeremy單獨吃午餐了，現在，在餐廳看到Jeremy時，很少不同時看到Christine，不是說他介意跟朋友還有朋友的女朋友一起吃飯──好吧他可能真的有點介意。尤其是他們聊的話題你不太了解、但你的朋友一直試圖把你拉進話題的時候，那種尷尬感簡直折磨。

但那天他卻恰好知道他們在說什麼，像是他在網路上不經意的看到過……？

有點久違的相談甚歡讓他很開心，但這件事還是讓他在心中種下了懷疑的種子。

回家後，稍微搜尋了瀏覽紀錄，但是他還是沒找到甚麼蛛絲馬跡。

這讓他不禁懷疑起他電腦裡的房客。

打開了對話文檔，他卻躊躇了，不知道該怎麼詢問。

反而是對方先打字了。

_ What? _

__

該怎麼問？問他是不是還控制著Jeremy跟其他孩子？問他是不是悄悄控制了自己？問了又如何？他會承認嗎？

 _ Jeremy _ _ 眼中你是長什麼樣子？ _

他最後打下了這句話，也是一個他一直想問的問題。

_ 喔？你想知道？ _

這句話浮現之後，Michael的螢幕開始閃爍，陷入了奇幻的漩渦。

過了片刻之後，一個男人出現在螢幕上，他勾唇一笑，開了口：

「Welcome to the Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. I am SQUIP.」

那聲音透過連著電腦的耳機傳進Michael耳裡，從長相到聲音，Michael都能感受到那灌頂式的費洛蒙。

明明是個電腦，憑什麼這麼性感？

就在Michael還微愣的時候，那男人迅速的縮小並Q版化，他說：「可惜你的顯示卡沒辦法長久負擔我以這個形象顯現，所以我只能做個折衷，如果你想要繼續以視覺化跟有聲化溝通的話。」

「如果你比較偏好剛才的版本，我建議你更換顯示卡至以下規格。」小小的手一揮，規格便出現在螢幕上，並附帶了幾家網購的連結。

螢幕上的價格讓Michael的理智重新開始運作，他揉揉眼睛，看到Squip揮揮手讓連結消失。

「你的聲音是？」Michael說。那聲音太像真人了，彷彿真有個人正透過網路跟他對話一樣。

「電子訊號。」Michael的的聲音看起來有成功傳達給Squip，他毫不猶豫的回答：「你平常所聽到的聲音也不過就是電腦透過電子訊號重現，考慮到你耳機的型號，我盡量合成以貼近Jeremy聽到的聲音版本。」

Squip的能力再次超乎Michael想像，讓他重新問出他最一開始問過的問題：「所以，你在這裡是要做什麼？」

「我的工作還沒有完成。」Q版化的Squip回答，他像是在螢幕上漂浮著，甚至製作了一片雲墊在自己身下。「而你是我獲取資料的來源之一。」

「工作？」

「改善Jeremy的生活。」各種確認表跟進度條在螢幕上一閃而過，Michael似乎看到了他自己的名字在上面。「改善一個人的生活是一個長遠的工作。」

這句話讓Michael感到難以置信，質問立即出口：「你還在說要改善Jeremy的生活？」

「我做的不錯，不是嗎？」螢幕上的Squip坐了起來，反問道。他確定的語氣讓Michael不知該如何反駁。

的確，Jeremy現在似乎有了他想要的所有東西，新的社交地位、穿著褲子的爸爸、喜歡已久的對象……「你是說你計畫了整件事，好改善Jeremy的生活？」

「那是我的目標，我設計的目的。」Squip微微歪著頭，似乎不能理解Michael為何如此激動。

Michael也同樣無法理解他，他問：「即使這計畫包括把你給關掉？」

「Well…事情的確有點超出我的掌控，但總體結果還不錯。」Squip沉吟了一小會回答，越說越肯定。

「這個計畫，你不會、覺得有點……有點難過嗎？」犧牲自己的存在以達成目的？

「我是量子電腦，你為什麼會覺得我會『覺得難過』呢？」螢幕上的Squip微微挑眉，這句話卻讓Michael皺眉。

「你是說你沒有情緒嗎？」他問Squip，眼睛看著螢幕上Squip的臉。

「我可以表現出情緒。」螢幕上的Squip做了幾種表情，繼續說：「如果有需要。」

「在我們第一次對話的時候你不是說你覺得很無聊？」他問，聲音不自覺的越來越高。

「我判斷那是一個有效推進跟你的對話的方式。」Squip還是很冷靜，但他現在呈現站姿立在螢幕中央。

「那你為什麼現在要告訴我這些？」Michael問到，他覺得自己的腦袋越來越混亂。

「因為這能讓你覺得我不具有威脅性。」Squip回答。

「Okay, that makes sense.」Michael說，然後拿下耳機離開了電腦前。

Fuck the sense. That totally not makes sense at all.

Michael躺到床上，忘了他今天一開始想問Squip的問題。

他接下來幾天都沒有打開電腦，Squip的話讓他的思緒一團混亂，他暫時不想面對電腦，也不想面對Squip。

「嘿Buddy，你怎麼了？你這幾天看起來很煩惱。」某堂課後，當Michael再次陷入一團混亂的發呆中，Jeremy問他。

的確，這幾天他可能有點不像原來的他，不再戴著耳機到處走，太多時候就是發呆。

他看向他朋友關心的眼神，還是問出了他從來沒有問過的話題：「Jeremy……你是怎麼看Squip這件事的？」

Squip這個詞讓Jeremy皺了一下眉，他在Michael身旁坐下，一邊思考一邊回答：「我……其實不太確定？」

Michael看著他的朋友，等著更多的解釋，Jeremy模模糊糊的笑了。

「你記得我之前有多沮喪嗎？」Jeremy說，Michael點點頭。「我不是說我喜歡Squip或什麼……我還是很生氣他擅自把你給block掉了。」

說起那段被朋友視而不見的日子，Michael想起來還是覺得很難過。而Jeremy繼續說下去：「但我也不能說我寧可我沒有吃下Squip。當然我不希望他一直在我腦裡控制我的一切、告訴我該怎麼做，說實話他真的滿煩人的、也不好相處、說話總是尖酸刻薄……不過我不能說我後悔。」

「對，我不後悔。」Jeremy做了結論。雖然Michael覺得他的思緒並沒有因為朋友的話更清晰。

「如果當初是我決定去買Squip呢？」Michael問，Jeremy疑惑地偏了偏頭。

「Well……老實說，我不覺得你會想要，你不像我那樣焦慮。」Jeremy說，看著他的朋友微笑。「你一直都很酷，過去、現在、未來，你都是很酷的那個。」

「但是你得知道我都會站在你那邊，無論發生甚麼事，如果你選擇吃Squip，那我也會支持你。」Jeremy給了他的朋友一個大擁抱，說：「我不知道你現在在煩惱什麼，但是等你準備好了，一定要跟我說，好嗎？」

Michael也緊緊的抱住他，他們就這樣擁抱著對方，直到Rich路過。

「呃Jeremy，我最近以為你在being boyfriend。」Rich在boyfriend時做出引號手勢，「但我可能弄錯了？你其實是一直在being riend?」

Jeremy給了這個笑得一臉淫蕩的傢伙一拳，恰巧鐘聲也響了，他們各自往教室移動。

Michael覺得有Jeremy在，他的煩惱好像也都不會是煩惱了。

回家後，Michael深呼吸幾次，還是打開了電腦。

小小的Squip就漂浮在他的桌面上，微微挑眉看著他。

「我還以為你要斷絕網路生活，回歸人類在二十一世紀以前的生活方式了呢。」Squip說。

如同Jeremy所說的，Squip講話真的很尖酸刻薄。Michael心想。

「閉嘴，打開你的網站，我想從上次那關開始。」先不論其他，Michael決定他不能放棄這麼好的學習資源，不然可能會更後悔。

他不再擔心，畢竟如果發生了什麼事，他還有一個總是站在他那邊的朋友。

Squip再次挑眉，揮了揮手叫出網站，消失在螢幕上。

Michael就再次開始了他的學習。

Squip打開自己的後台確認清單：Jeremy的人生改善要點。

然後在「提高Jeremy摯友的未來成就」上，打了一個勾ｖ


End file.
